This project investigates the possibility that deoxyneoguanosine residues in DNA hypothesized to be the G.C greater than C.G transversion pathway intermediate for heat mutagenesis in bacteriophage T4) can form a base pair with a deoxyguanosine residue on the opposing strand of a double helix. The formation of this novel base in polymeric and monomeric form is being studied. Its capacity to form a base pair with guanosine residues will be approached by both physical and biochemical methods.